A most important issue for the semiconductor industry is integrated circuit performance scalability. Scalability is the tracking of performance with decreased transistor size. In general, scalability is adversely affected by the non-scalability of complementary metal-oxide-silicon (CMOS) device technology groundrules below about 250 nm and the non-scalability of process tolerances. Without some technique to overcome CMOS scalability, the trend of decreasing technology groundrules to increase performance cannot be sustained. Therefore, there is a need for a methodology to overcome the scalability issues of CMOS technology.